hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 12 (Asking for help)
Asking for help is the twelfth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN builds a teepee but he can't do it on his own, so he ask Tim for help. *CHARLI asks Kathleen for playing a three-legged running race together. *KATHLEEN invents a story and Jup Jup helps her giving her some ideas. *CHARLI writes sock. *TIM wants to play different instruments at time for a song but he finds it hard, so he asks the Hi-5 band for help. *CHARLI's hand wants to clap but it needs another hand. *Chats wants to be a racing car driver and KELLIE helps her making her own racing car. *CHARLI pretends to be a wheel. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who decorates the Christmas tree by herself, but she can't decide for a place for a drummer boy (Tim), a Santa Claus (Nathan) and an angel (Charli), so they come alive and ask her for a specific special place. Gallery Nathan S4 E12.png Charli S4 E12 1.png Kathleen S4 E12.png Charli S4 E12 2.png Tim S4 E12.png Charli S4 E12 3.png Kellie S4 E12.png Charli S4 E12 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E12.png Trivia *A teepee is a cone-shaped tent, traditionally made of animal skins upon wooden poles. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tipi Songlet ;Shapes in space We laugh together, joke together, give a helping hand Friends together, always they're the best to have around We're a great team, friends from the heart We'll always be mates, that's where friendship starts We're friends, buddies, mates, who could ask for more? Through thick and thin we'll stick together, that's what friends are for. We laugh together, joke together, give a helping hand Friends together, always they're the best to have around We're a great team, friends from the heart We'll always be mates, that's where friendship starts We're friends, buddies, mates, who could ask for more? Through thick and thin we'll stick together, that's what friends are for. ;Body move #01 Friends, buddies, mates, who could ask for more? Through thick and thin we'll stick together, that's what friends are for. ;Puzzles and patterns A story, an adventure of Sophie, Sophie sock She's a sock that can talk and she went for a walk You'll never guess what happens next In the story, an adventure of Sophie, Sophie sock. A story, an adventure of Sophie, Sophie sock Well, she found a magic boat and she went for a float You'll never guess what happens next In the story, an adventure of Sophie, Sophie sock. ;Body move #02 Sophie sock and I write letters in the sky Up and down, around and about That's what we do when we hang out Sophie sock and I write letters in the sky. ;Making music I am the music maestro and I can play anything Like a violin with the busy bow Hear the cello sound so low Hear the saxophone playing wildly Hear the flute singing sweetly I am the music... I am the music maestro and I can play anything Like a violin with the busy bow Hear the cello sound so low Hear the saxophone playing wildly Hear the flute singing sweetly Hear the cymbals crashing sound Hear the snare drum rolling round He's the music maestro and I can play anything He's the music maestro and I can play anything. ;Body move #03 If I wanna clap, then I need you, if I wanna clap, would you help me to? Oh, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it but I need you. If I wanna click, then I need you, if I wanna click, would you help me to? Oh, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it but I need you. ;Word play I'm a racing car driver, I race round the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Bend into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go The finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag and hold on tight. I'm a racing car driver, I race round the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Bend into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go The finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag and hold on tight. ;Body move #04 Round like a wheel, I can go round, legs up in the air Hands down on the ground, round like a wheel, a cartwheel. Round like a wheel, I can go round, legs up in the air Hands down on the ground, round like a wheel, a cartwheel. ;Sharing stories Christmas tree so straight and tall Shine on us, delight us all. Christmas tree so straight and tall Shine on us, delight us all. Christmas tree so straight and tall Shine on us, delight us all. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about teepees Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about three-legged race Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about socks Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about flower pots Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about pineapples Category:Ep about writing Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about violins Category:Ep about cellos Category:Ep about saxophones Category:Ep about flutes Category:Ep about cymbals Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about snapping & clicking Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about wheels Category:Ep about Christmas Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about deciding Category:Ep about angels Category:Ep about Santa Claus